Kings and Queens
by Mem0ry
Summary: Sometimes, we all don't get a fairytale ending. Maybe Humanity's strongest do?


**Now, I have not read Manga but I am going to say a certain ending don't get mad, this is Fiction for a reason. I am only up-to-date with the anime, all hail the hype for season three! This is also my first ever one-shot, hope it is enjoyed. I actually caught a small spoiler of ch 100 so that might implement something.**

* * *

Eren sighed, crashing to the ground as he did so. He'd just finished off the final titan of the horde of one-hundred and eighty titans. There were so many different sizes, there had even been an eighteen meter in there somewhere, he'd killed it in his titan form. By now the field was a massive mix of massive corpse's and hissing bones, human bodies were mixed in with them as well but Eren had figured out it was best to just ignore those kinds of things by now, or else he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Eren cast his green eyes over the field of bodies and death and to his relief, he saw numerous amounts of Scouts standing and walking among the bodies of titans and fellow scouts, now he just had to find Mikasa. He smiled fondly as he remembered that morning.

 _The light streamed into the two-story house the couple had gotten right next to Scout HQ, it wasn't too big but it was good for the couple of twenty-two-year-olds. They had space that was all they really needed other than each other. Mikasa herself had woken up a few minutes ago and was simply watching Eren sleep, he was so peaceful compared to the menace he had become on the battlefield. Levi had decided to train him in some parts of 3DMG and now Eren was second only to her, due to Levi himself being killed by the armored titan._

 _The armored titan had proceeded to get killed and ripped bit-by-bit by Eren himself in an enraged titan form._

 _She shook away the grim thoughts as she played with his brown hair, it had gotten long over the months of going uncut, now almost as long as her own shoulder-length hair and she thought it looked good on him. It curved a certain way to cover one of his eyes, she could live with it due to it adding to his more masculine look, something that made her aroused daily. She wondered when others would start to discover the gradual increase of her belly size?_

 _She'd been pregnant for a good eleven weeks now and no one had noticed the ever-fit Mikasa Jaeger getting a little extra weight. Her eyes went from her husband's hair to the diamond and silver ring sparkling on her hand, it had been their last gift from Armin..._

 _She was taken from her gloomy thoughts by Eren groaning at the light before burying himself in her naked cleavage. "Better," he mumbled as he suckled on the ample flesh. She dug her hands into his hair as she softly moaned, enjoying the ministrations of her husband greatly. A furious knocking at their front door left Eren livid and Mikasa annoyed, she didn't get mad like he did but she did get cold and annoyed. He, on the other hand, got fiery and explosive._

 _He roughly shoved on pajama bottoms before stomping down the hall, to the stairs and to the front door before almost ripping the door off its hinges, revealing a scared person he didn't know. It wasn't every day that Humanity's Strongest Force opened the door, beyond livid with you. "What!" the man hissed as his single visible eye burned in anger, very similar to his Titan form, a very scary sight.  
_

 _"H-Horde approaching f-from the W-West, Erwin-taichou called all to fight back." the boy stuttered out as Eren huffed as his anger slowly seeped out._

 _"Be there in five." the man gruffly said as he slammed the door shut, shaking the house to its foundations. Eren stomped up the stairs to his room, very irritated at not being able to have morning sex. "Fucking Titan Horde at the Fucking West that we've got to Fucking deal with!" the man threw his arms in the air in his frustration and anger as he threw open the closet door, revealing his outfit next to Mikasa's._

 _Mikasa herself found the situation amusing if anything judging by her slight laugh. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she whispered but the man heard her and scowled at her as he finished putting on his straps for the 3DMG before putting on his boots._

 _"I woke up on the right side, but I don't get to enjoy the right side!" the man hissed, he was clearly very angry. Mikasa shook her head in amusement and sat in her husband's lap, still naked as she held his jaw with her hands._

 _"Well, after the mission maybe we can have some night sex instead," she whispered and it took all of Eren's resistance to not say fuck the mission and take her on that bed._

He should have said fuck the mission, this was so tiring that he might be too tired for sex, might. He stood with a groan and spit out a wad of blood and spittle from the regeneration of a few teeth before stretching out his new left arm and gave a general stretch for his body to get used to the new parts it had acquired. He cracked his neck like he broke it before shooting out in a burst of gas in search of his wife, he still didn't like the fact she was fighting while pregnant, but he couldn't stop her without tying her to the bed and even then...

"Taichou!" shouted a young man and the nervousness in his voice made him stop his movements and land, the young man landing next to him a moment later. The boy fidgeted in place in front of Eren, he had a sad expression on his face but Eren didn't care, people died in this line of work it was only natural.

"Calm down kid," Eren said as he clapped his hand on the boy's forearm as he smirked at him. "We've won for the moment, go get some drinks with your friends, I am going to do something similar with my wife," Eren stated with a happy smirk, the plans for the night coming into his mind. Just as he was about to let go the boy grabbed his own forearm, linking their arms as Eren turned his attention back to him, seeing an expression he hated with a passion.

It was the face of someone who was about to say something you weren't going to like no matter what and Eren raised an eyebrow, curious as to what could have happened. "T-Taichou," the man said, tears in his eyes. "Mikasa-taichou... she... she died in the midst of the battle." the boy said sadly and the forearm that Eren was holding was promptly broken by Eren's grip as the teen cried in pain. The boy was brought down to his knees as Humanity's Strongest Force glared down at him, anger and agony in his eyes.

"You lie!" the man hissed as he stared down at the boy. "YOU LIE!" he shouted down at him as some Scouts started surrounding the two, curious as to why the always cool and composed Eren broke some random Scout's arm.

Eventually, someone was brave enough to stop Eren from ripping off the arm and a group of three ran forward, prying Eren's vice grip from the fifteen-year-old. "HE LIES!" Eren yelled as he was held back from the boy, a task taking seven men.

"JAEGER-TAICHOU!" shouted a familiar voice as Eren stilled, no longer resisting as he turned to see a crying woman, Mikasa's second-hand. Now some say that everyone has lost someone and that you should man up when it hits you, not be a bitch about it. Some say that everyone grieves differently, but Eren thought the first one made the most sense, it always had. He'd seen hundreds of people grieve, they always dealt with it differently.

He'd delivered so much bad news he'd lost counts, sometimes it was a friend, a comrade, a leader, a family member, a lover... He'd seen it all, from disbelief to anger, to sadness, and to the grief and sorrow. He'd once delivered the bad news to a prodigy, said to be the next Mikasa or Levi. He'd delivered the news the guy's lover was dead, and he'd calmly shut the door. Eren had gotten about two steps from the door before he heard a gunshot in the room, proving that everyone took grief differently.

He had actually delivered the news to Mikasa once, she'd simply cried in his arms when she found out Armin was dead. A long time ago when Levi had died, Eren had cried, when Hannes had died he had cried, but since then he had never cried, not even for Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, nor Christa. He didn't know why he'd thought of them as good friends and amazing people but for some reason, he just didn't cry. Mikasa had once joked that he couldn't regenerate his tear ducts.

So, when he walked to the brown-haired woman, looking at his legless wife in her arms he wasn't too surprised when he didn't cry. He actually smiled lightly, never taking his eyes off the woman. "Thank you, Mina." maybe that was why Mikasa had chosen her as her second-in-command because they had similar names? He gingerly picked the woman in her arms out of her arms and walked away. He didn't want to run, he didn't see a point in running, it wouldn't change the destination it wouldn't bring Mikasa back to life it would simply make her blood spill faster and get him more bloody in the process.

He chuckled lightly as he saw the scarf on her neck, even in death she wore the damn thing. They had actually used it once for some kinky sex, that had been a great night. He maneuvered the woman in his hands so he could take the scarf off of her and wound it around his own neck, he was still shit at wrapping the scarf. Mikasa had said she loved the way he did it but he knew it was because of how he'd done it when they were kids.

The scarf simply sat on his shoulders as he walked onto the grounds of Scout HeadQuarters, passing his house as he went to the main fort in the center of the grounds. Many looked at him with shock and horror but he ignored them all, he didn't know them, everyone he knew was dead, everyone except Erwin and Mikasa after all. By now his entire front was a crimson red, his top was soaked in the liquid but he didn't care at all as he walked down the halls of the HeadQuarters building, groups of people following him along with a trail of blood, dripping from his Scouts cloak.

He climbed many flights of stairs before coming to the floor he wanted, by now a solid group of close to fifty scouts was flanking behind him as he walked down the hall, to the door at the end. He softly set Mikasa on her side next to the door before entering the room, not bothering to shut the door on his way in.

"Yes what- Jesus Eren, what the hell!" the one-armed man behind the desk cried out in shock as he looked at the condition of the green-eyed man in front of him.

"Me and Mikasa would like to resign from the Scouts." said the man with a voice soft as silk, a broken look in his eye and the same type of smile one would find on a mannequin.

"And why now of all days?" asked the man as he peered into the hall, seeing the horrified people out there as they stared next to the door not in it.

"We have nothing holding us here anymore." answered the man as Erwin frowned and combed a hand through his neat blonde hair.

"What does Mikasa say about all of this?" asked the man as Eren held up a finger before returning to the hall, bending down to the side of the door before reentering the office, half of a Mikasa in his hands. Erwin shot out of his chair in shock as his chair fell back, him staring at the man in front of him with a sad gaze.

"She's pregnant so she wanted to see if we could take a bit of a maternity leave ya know?" Horror dawned on Erwin's face along with those that slowly pooled into the office from the hall, now that he looked he could indeed see a small bump on her midsection. "Can't be raising a baby in a military camp, that's bad parenting don'tcha know? I wanna raise the kid in my house up in the Sina district Pixis gave us. Should be big enough for the three of us, hell knows me and her are rich enough from the money we get paid by Scouts." the brown-haired man said as Erwin cautiously walked around the side of the desk.

"Maybe they can have a good childhood up there? Mikasa and I didn't have much of one, I just want all my work to have paid off. If I can raise this kid in a safe environment that means I did a good job right? That means I did enough for Humanity to finally get my reward right? Humanity's Strongest Soldier and Humanity's Strongest Force having a kid, I can hear the newspaper now. Mikasa would be so protective of it too... She'd mother me so much when we were young, imagine if she was actually a mother?

"Maybe the kid will appreciate her unlike me, all I did was blow her off. I remember this one time, I headbutt her when she got me mad. I was such an ass when I was young." the man said with a dry chuckle as he slowly started losing focus. "She probably would have quit Scouts for good, taking the kid with her and then I would follow her like the hopeless idiot I am. Then we coulda raised that kid in Sina, and damn she woulda been a good mom.

"She woulda always been there to tell it to eat properly, always telling it to shower and shit. Me? I probably would have spoiled the shit outta the little bastard, I had a shit childhood so I woulda gave it anything it wanted. Give it dessert's for dinner, bought em anything they wanted, woulda gave em all the cool stuff. Never would let em near this place though, never want my kid to have to see the shit I did. I just want em to be happy." the man said as he glanced down at Mikasa's belly a grim and joyful smile on his face.

Erwin clapped the broken man on the shoulder, smiling at him as he did so. "That's a father's job, protect and spoil their children," Eren smiled as he nodded and looked up at the slightly taller man. "Why don't I help you Eren?" asked the man as Eren tilted his head. "We gotta go bury the dead of that fight, there was surely some of them after that kind of fight right?" asked the man and Eren's eyes saddened as he looked down at Mikasa's torso in his arms. The man gave a slow and resigned nod as Erwin put his one good arm around the man's shoulders.

"Let's go do that, they deserve that much don't they?" asked the man as Eren nodded and Erwin gently steered them out and into the hall, tracing Eren's marks back outside.

* * *

Eren cried as he kneeled next to Mikasa's grave, shovel in both hands as he leaned against it. Erwin stood a little ways away as he stared at the broken and sad man. "S-She was so happy when she found out! ALL SHE WANTED WAS A FAMILY!" he shouted in agony as the shovel in his hands snapped in half, wood flying yet Erwin did not even flinch. "She used to sing to it, I always told her she was crazy but she didn't care." he was breathless as he stared down at the mound of dirt, the only thing showing she had ever existed.

"What's the point, Erwin?" the man muttered as Erwin stiffened along with several of the hundreds there to see the grave of Humanity's Strongest Soldier. "We were the Strongest in the fucking world, yet all she gets when she dies is a mound of fucking dirt in our backyard." he became enraged with things even he didn't know as he threw the metal part of the shovel high and far, literally disappearing from their view as it flew in the air.

"We fight for all of you shits." the man extends a finger and sweeps his arm around him in a circle. "She wanted to be the protector, she was fucking nice and for what? She gets in trouble once and you fucks don't even save her! She fucking died for you!" he shouted as he pointed at Mira. "All you've got to say is sorry, SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK MY WIFE AND KID!" he shouted as the woman cried into her arms.

"Everyone has lost people-" the captain of squad nineteen couldn't even finish his sentence before Eren's hand was wrapped around his throat.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT EVERYONE! I WATCHED MY MOTHER GET ATE WHEN I WAS A KID I WATCHED EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO WAS EVER MY FRIEND GET EATEN OR MURDERED! PETRA, ELD, GUNTHER, OLUO, LEVI, HANGI, JEAN, SASHA, CONNIE, ARMIN, CHRISTA, PIXIS, MARCO, MICHE, MIKASA, ALL OF THEM DIED FOR THIS FUCKING SCOUT SHIT!" Eren thundered as he literally threw the gasping man back, Scouts catching him before he landed as everyone watched the man who looked ready to blow.

"DON'T GIVE ME THE SHIT OF EVERYONE HAS LOST PEOPLE! I'VE LOST PLENTY OF EM AND YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING! But now..." the man suddenly turned somber as he looked up with tired and dead eyes. "Now I've got no one left. I joined Scouts 'cuz I wanted to kill all the Titans. I watched my mother eaten before my fucking eyes and got this crazy obsession with killing all the Titans, all my friends followed me for some dumbass reason.

"Now, because they followed me they're all ten feet under. I've killed over three thousand Titans. Yet, they just don't stop coming. What do you people want from me? The only reason I was still here was because of Mikasa, now I've got no one left." Eren let out a hollow chuckle suddenly as he scratched his cheek. "I remember how I had sat down one day and read this book, it said there were oceans and beaches out there. Said how the ocean was salty, how the sand was wet and mushy when it touched the water but it was dry and crusty without it.

"I promised him we'd see the ocean together. He is still in the ocean to this day, enjoying the water he'd always dreamed about. Maybe I should go see the ocean again? He said it calmed him when he was there. Maybe, Maybe it'll calm me." the man said as he turned around and walked in the direction of where he remembered the ocean being, the crowd parting in front of him as he did so. No one stopped him, who could?

Eren mounted his horse as he rode off into the distance, sparing Mikasa's grave one final glance before he disappeared from sight.

 **Sixty-three years later...**

Eren smiled as he laid down in the water, his old brittle bones creaking in protest as he let himself die in the ocean, just like Armin. The blonde had truly been right, the water was very calming as he laid in it. Maybe if he was lucky there was a heaven or hell and Mikasa could be waiting for him?

"Of course I am." whispered a faint voice and Eren Jaeger, eighty-five-years-old and the last living Human died peacefully, a smile on his face as he passed away in the water going to join his family in the afterlife...

* * *

 **I'm going to go get a drink.**


End file.
